Hadley Denaker
"'''It was very like her to be everywhere and nowhere all at once, and no, it was not charming."' ---Prof. Nana Ichihara '''Hadley Holland Denaker' was born on September 2, 2076 in Los Angeles, California. She is the first and only person in her immediate family to display magical abilities. About Hadley Hadley is a very strong-willed, adventurous and independent spirit. She doesn't bend easily, or let herself be swayed, especially by a silly thing like getting into trouble. As such, Haddie (as she's more commonly referred to as) has earned a well deserved reputation as a troublemaker. She has a strong defiant streak that tends to put her on the radar of her teachers for better or worse (usually worse). These traits are a driving force. They aren't all bad though. Haddie leans heavily to big, grand ideas that these same qualities help her to achieve. She is outgoing, energetic, craves excitement and is easily bored if just sitting around. She tends to go stir crazy very easily when cooped up inside. As a friend, Haddie is fiercely loyal, but also expects that same loyalty back. She finds it hard to put herself in other people's shoes, and can come across as a bit self-centered because of it. But there's rarely a dull moment when she's around. Her twin sister, Natalie, tends to act as a bit of a conscience for Haddie, and is often the only one that can reason with her when she is stubbornly set on something. Haddie is the only Denaker kid that didn't inherit her mother's culinary skills. She is a terrible cook. Deep down, however, Hadley is an insecure little girl terrified of being alone. She masks this by trying to be larger than life and acting braver and more confident than she is. Hads got her stubbornness from her father, and her iron will from her mother. Hadley's Family Hadley was born thirteen hours and eleven minutes after her identical twin sister, Natalie; technically making her the youngest Denaker in her immediate family. While the two girls can be quite similar, Natalie is a lot more laid back, and rational than Hadley. She also tends to think things through before acting on them, unlike her impulsive twin. Hadley's brother, Mark, is three or four years older than the twins, depending on the time of year. He tends to be the stereotypical teen boy. Despite his love of picking on his sisters, he does love them and has shown plenty of times that he's always there for them when they need him. Hadley's Dad, James, is a caring father who has his children's best interest in mind, although, he tends to act often without thinking and can be too stubborn to back down when he does the wrong thing. This has caused plenty of tension between him and his kids over the years, especially with Haddie, who is a lot more like him than she cares to admit. Back in California, James Denaker worked in the entertainment industry. He has been able to secure a job in the UK, which has been a source of stress for him. Her Mom, Amanda, is level-headed and tends to be the peace-maker in the family, especially between Hadley and James. That doesn't mean she can be just as unbending at times as her husband, or more so. If it's a battle between James' stubbornness and Amanda's will, Amanda will win out every time. Amanda is an award-winning chef currently working at a five star restaurant in London. Early Years Hadley's parents have always said that the strange things that happened around the twins began even before the girls had been brought home from the hospital. Things like her brother's new red bike turning purple, or the first grade boy sprouting fur all over after he picked on Natalie. The girls secretly reveled in all this. To them, it was a sign they were special, magical even. Natalie made up stories about them being fairy princesses, hidden away to be raised by humans for their own safety. Some of Haddie's happiest memories are of listening to her sister's stories in the tree house behind their home. As the twins were inseparable from day one, no one realized that those strange happenings stemmed from Hadley alone, and not both girls, until third grade. The school was concerned the girls were making enough friends outside each other and thought it would be a good idea to put them in separate classes. Neither girl was pleased by this, but Natalie was able to make new friends quite easily, and nothing weird happened in her class. Hadley's class however, was disrupted almost daily by some new strangeness. This made it all too clear who was responsible for the weird incidents. It also made it hard for Haddie to make friends as no one wanted to hang out with the Freak. The daily occurrences got so bad the school decided to put them back in the same class for fourth grade. The fact that it was just Hadley and not both girls did not sit well with Natalie. For the first time there was a rift between the twins. Nat had her friends to fall back on, but Hadley had no one. Eventually, the girls did make up, and Hadley joined Nat's group of friends, but they only really tolerated her because she was Nat's sister. Hadley didn't make her first true friend until the family was relocated to London for Amanda's work. Because the twins birthday is so close to Hogwarts' cut off date, and because the family moved in late summer, a clerical error resulted in Hadley getting her letter to Hogwarts a year early. This only reignited the rift between the girls. As it was too early for Haddie to attend Hogwarts, and be shown the magical ropes, so to speak, the family was up in the capable hands of a Wizarding family living next-door, the Loftbottoms. Hadley was given jobs babysitting their three year old daughter, Octavia, who Haddie affectionately dubbed Octopus, for Wizarding money. And the Loftbottoms, Jonas Loftbottom namely, introduced Hadley and her Mom to Diagon Alley, where they met Rachel Watson . The two became fast friends. Hogwarts Years First year (2088-2089) It was no surprise that her book loving cousin, or her brainy best friend were sorted into Ravenclaw. The shock came when Hadley was also sorted into the brainy house, rather than Gryffindor. Shortly after sorting, the Gryffindor table started a food fight. Although the prefects ordered Ravenclaw house not to throw food back, Hadley still joined in. Yet, she didn't actually disobey the prefects. Haddie didn't actually throw food, she just dumped it, splattered it, smushed it on her opponents. It was a blast, but Hadley got into trouble for it. Another food fight broke out in the library while Haddie was serving her punishment for participating in the first food fight. This food fight was courtesy of Peeves. Hadley continued building herself a reputation as a troublemaker and even made a nemesis in Davie Truebridge, a second year Ravenclaw. He was replaced a month or two later by the CoMC Professor, James Draper, after he failed to unfreeze her while rescuing the student body from the Hag. That didn't mean that Haddie and Davie were on good terms finally. They weren't. And when Rachel, who had a crush on Davie, invited him to a game of magical Hide and Seek that Haddie organized, Hadley reacted way too strongly. She saw it as a betrayal by Rachel, as her best friend siding with her second worst enemy over her. As a result Haddie refused to talk to Rachel for months, and even went a bit overboard in pranking her former BFF back. Over Christmas break, Haddie was hit with the news that she wouldn't be going back to Hogwarts. Her Dad had somehow found out about the Hag trying to cook the students and decided Hogwarts was too dangerous. The break wasn't all bad. Their time apart had shown Natalie how foolish she was being and how much she missed her sister. The two made up, and together with Mom were able to convince their Dad to let Hadley finish out the school year and Nat and Mom would continue to work on Dad so Hads continue going. That plan was over before it began. First Potions class back had them all drinking poison and brewing the antidote for it. The antidote didn't work and Dad, again, somehow found out about this. He was now more resolute than ever that his daughter wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts. Natalie was able to use the way she had been acting to get Hadley to see reason with Rachel. The two made up finally and it was as if they had never had a falling out. A flying lesson was finally given near the end of the school year and Hadley discovered she was a bit of a natural on the broom. She also had a very good bond with the school's broom she used; a broom she named Charlie. Haddie has made it known she wants to adopt Charlie the broom. Unsure if this was going to be her final night at Hogwarts or not, Hadley opted to hex Draper during the End of Term feast, causing him to dance uncontrollably. Luckily she wasn't caught doing so, and to make the night even better, her favorite Professor, Paul Myers (Herbology), added to the fun by magically putting Draper into a tutu. Not even Peeves and Lady Peeves showing up and glue and feathering the student body was enough to ruin the night for her after that. Summer 2089 The Summer between her first and second year was a rough one. James, Hadley's father, forbade her from having anything to do with the Wizarding world, including seeing or talking to her friends from Hogwarts. When he caught her sending letters to Rachel with Wimple, Hadley's Owl, James went ballistic. Concerned over his daughter's safety, and perceiving every aspect of the magical community, he acted swiftly, putting his daughter on summer long house arrest with himself as her 24 hour guard. In his mind, he was doing it to protect her. Hadley didn't see it that way though, nor does she do well under confinement. When not getting into increasingly heated and volatile screaming matches, Hadley occupied her time by training her ferret Asher, working on ideas in her journal and babysitting their neighbor's daughter, Octavia, whom Hadley calls Octopus. Babysitting was only allowed if it took place at the Denakers' so James could keep an eye on his daughter. The fighting and arguments grew worse and worse, and Amanda, seeing the effect it was having, not only on her daughter, but on the home as a whole, concluded for Hadley's sake and everyone else's, Hadley needed to spend some time apart from her father. And at the time, Hogwarts was the only convenient option. Together with Hadley's brother and sister, Amanda was able to get Hadley ready for Hogwarts without James ever noticing, and sneak her off to the Hogwarts Express. Fun Facts Category:Class of 2095 Category:Ravenclaw Category:Muggleborn Category:Hatstall Category:Characters Category:Alumni